championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Character Creation
Character creation is one of the first activities players encounter after installing Champions Online. It's a step by step process through which a player creates a unique avatar to represent oneself within the game. Several choices made during character creation cannot be undone, but the vast majority can be changed once a player has progressed beyond the character creation interface and into the game itself. Once a character logs into the game, the character creation process is begun by clicking on the button labeled "New Champion," in the top-left corner of the screen. Choose Your Framework :Primary Article: Frameworks The first decision to be made when creating a character is the selection of a framework. Frameworks are a predefined group of super powers in the Champions Online game. Each includes abilities designed around a single theme, and often these powers share special effects which build upon one another during play. There are currently nineteen core frameworks for a player to choose from at character creation. Each is balanced to provide a new hero with everything needed to succeed in the early game, and includes: * One Energy Builder * One Offensive Power * One Innate Characteristic To select a framework, click on the choice that's been selected for the character to highlight it. Then click the "Next" button in the bottom right of the screen. Custom Frameworks It's also possible to create a custom framework, selecting a characters's initial powers and innate characteristic from those offered in any of the nineteen power frameworks. This allows extra freedom when selecting a character's abilities, but is only recommended for those familiar with the game or who desire complete control over their character's design. Available Frameworks Customize Your Appearance Champions Online offers a wide selection of visual customization options, allowing players to mix hundreds of body styles, costume pieces, patterns, and colors in order to create a unique character to represent them within the game. Several buttons become available during different stages of the visual customization process: * Undo: Reverts the previous visual change made to a character. * Redo: Restores the visual change reverted with the "Undo" button. * Default: Restores all visual changes made to a character to their basic values. * Randomize All: Randomly changes all visual parameters that have not been locked. * Save: Saves the current visual changes to a file located within the game's local screenshot directory. * Load: Loads a previously saved set of visual changes from a file located within the game's local screenshot directory. * Back: Returns the player to the previous stage of character customization. * Next: Progresses to the next stage of character customization. Choose Your Gender Once a framework has been selected or customized the next decision to be made is the characters gender. Gender has no effect on gameplay, and is purely a cosmetic choice. It's important to note that a character's gender is a permanent decision; of the entire character customization process, this is the only step that cannot currently be altered once a character enters the game. To select a gender, click on the picture depicting the gender selected for the character. An image depicting a basic character of the selected gender will appear in on the left half of the screen. This image can be rotated by clicking on the image and cursor the cursor to the left or right, or by clicking on the directional arrows at the bottom of the image. A player can zoom in or out by hovering the cursor over the image and rotating the mouse wheel, or by clicking on the zoom controls that appear above the image. Choose Your Face Champions Online offers a selection of preset facial types that allow players to customize a character's appearance. Clicking on any of these preset faces will assign them to the character, and the image to the right of the interface will be modified to reflect the selection. * Custom Face :Clicking the "Custom Face" option replaces the preset facial types with a series of slider bars. Altering the value of each slider effects the corresponding parameter of the character's face, and changes to the sliders are reflected on the sample image to the right of the interface. A new button of the bottom of the interface labeled "Back to Basics" returns the screen to the preset facial type selection screen when clicked. * Randomize Face :Clicking on "Randomize Face" will randomly change all visual parameters of a character's face. Choose Your Body As with facial types, Champions Online provides a selection of preset body types that allow players to customize a character. Clicking on any of these preset body types will apply it to the character, and the image to the right of the interface will reflect the changes. * Custom Body :Clicking the "Custom Body" option replaces the preset body types with a series of slider bars. These sliders can be adjusted to modify various aspects of a character's body, including arms, legs, musculature, and more. A new button of the bottom of the interface labeled "Back to Basics" returns the screen to the preset body type selection screen when clicked. * Randomize Body :Clicking on "Randomize Body" will randomly change all visual parameters of a character's body. Choose Your Costume :Primary Article: Costumes Champions Online provides players with extensive options with which to create a costume for their character. There are unique costume pieces for each area of a character's body. All costume pieces are tintable, allowing players to select between one to four colors for each, depending on the item's design. In addition, players can define a specific facial expression and stance for each character. * Randomize Costume :Clicking on "Randomize Costume" will randomly change all visual parameters of a character's costume. Both items and colors will be altered, unless they have been locked. : Changing Certain Body Parts While at the window which shows the different body parts if you click the bar right under the body types it will show additional choices for that body part. So doing this you can say, choose a rat's head or get a hood on your character. Create Your Champion Once a character's appearance has been selected, players are given the opportunity to name the character and write a story that others will be able to see in game. It also provides a summary of the framework choices made earlier in the character creation process. Your chosen name can not be from the Character Name Taken List or contain names from the Character Name Restricted List nor can they contain words on the Profanity List. Once a player is satisfied with their character, clicking on the button labeled "I'm Done!" will finalize their decisions. The player will exit from the character creation interface and find themselves in the Millennium City Tutorial. Category:Guides Category:Guides/Beginner guides